Thomas 2 (Hugo 2) - Full Story - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the full story to Thomas 2, the sequel Thomas the Troll Engine 1, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Hugo - (Both the main heroes) - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Emily as Hugolina - (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (UK) (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Rut - (Both beautiful) - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) *Luke as Rit - (Both small and smart) - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) *Stephen as Rat - (Rat's voice suits Stephen) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) *Mavis as Scylla - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Soledad Loquendo V1) *and more Transcript *(the scenes opens up to Thomas the Troll Engine 1. The title then goes to Andrew Smith studios, but opens up to the inspration of Evil Villains Revenge, made by UbiSoftFan94, then opens to the early morning light where the sun is shining and the birds are singing. Thomas's aeroplane flies by with himself, Emily, Tillie, Luke, and Stephen going home) *Narrator: Thomas and his family were on their home after Thomas had saved them from the wicked diesel, Mavis. But it wasn't to be so simple. Mavis had discovered an agent book of magic, in which she planned to capture Emily. *(Mavis makes a magic spell over the clouds to capture poor Emily once again) *Narrator: She decided to cast a spell on the clouds so that they would capture Emily for her. *(the sky then goes dark as the clouds turn black) *Narrator: Thomas wondered at the sudden change of the weather, but didn't know that Mavis was behind it. *(Thomas hums a tune and flies his plane back home to his old shed that he and Emily are in) *Narrator: Mavis gained control of a large black cloud, which could chase Thomas's aeroplane, and capture Emily. *(Mavis takes control of large black cloud, and laughs evilly, but controls the cloud toward Emily to capture her) *Narrator: While the children were playing in the backseat, the cloud came closer and closer. When Thomas saw the black cloud, it was already too late. *(The cloud closes, and covers Thomas's aeroplane, but captures poor Emily, causing Thomas's aeroplane to run out of fuel) *Narrator: The cloud managed to kidnap Emily, and now it was on its way to Mavis's skull cave. When Thomas discovered that Emily was gone, he knew it had to be Mavis, who was behind all this. *But before rescuing Emily, he had to save the children first. They were given parachutes and don't do jump out of the plane. *(Thomas's plane crashes into a snowy landscape) *Narrator: The plane crashed. First, Thomas had to find the children, and rescue Emily from Mavis. *Thomas: Oh, I just love the Winter. Everything is so quiet and peaceful, only me and my snowboard. *(Mavis blows up a bomb on a landslide, which falls toward Thomas, who, still coupled to his freight train, hops onto his snowboard, and begins to slide away) *Narrator: Thomas's boiler strained, his wheels began to turn, and the little engine sped away from the landslide chasing him. His wheels began to whirl and wobble. He flew faster and faster down the hill. He raced down one hill and rattled up the next. Thomas's freight cars pushed him and his skateboard on and on through a junction where he collected some bags, but bumped into some potato cars, which bounced everywhere, as Thomas sped on into some flatbeds of sticky jam barrels, which flew in the air, and landed off over Thomas, who still went on, and found himself rolling along some old rickety tracks. With a crash and bash, Thomas scrunched, and crunched, but crashed into a snowball, causing him to stop, forcing him to spit out some rocks. *Thomas: Don't be slow. I'm ready to go. All aboard! All aboard! The 6:15 leaving Youth Top for Womble Burrow. *(Thomas slowly chugs away once again and thunders down the hill) *Thomas: I said, steady on. I haven't blown the whistle. Whee-hee-hee! Hee, hoo! *Alcor: Hey, hey! Looks like... You know what? I do like trains. Ha-ha! *Phoenix: Heh-heh-heh! Yahoo! Woohoo! Wahoo! *Akane: Excuse me, where's the brake?! Where's the brake?! Excuse me, where's the brake? Never mind. *Alcor: I knew we'd take the brake with us. *Phoenix: We've found the controls. *Caitlin: I believe that's the famous steam train. Yes, bang on time. *(Caitlin chuckles, but hears a crashing sound of Thomas colliding into her house) *Thomas: Oh, that hurt! Now what went wrong? I believe I've still got plenty of steam. *Akane: I'd believe we'd always know that Thomas would always stay on track everyday. *Thomas: Wake up! This is your last chance. *(Thomas speeds on through a junction into some potato cars, causing some potatoes to bounce everywhere. Thomas crashes into some flatbeds of jelly, causing some to land on his paint, but still speeds on, and finds himself rolling along a long rickety track. A whistle blows from a distance) *Narrator: Uh-oh! Something's coming. Look! And now, it's another train! It's a long, long heavy freight train, coming up the other side toward Thomas's train. Will Thomas be able to slow down or is the other train going to slow him down? *(Thomas whistles in horror as the other train is slowly coming toward him. The other train slows down as Thomas flies past him on another track, only to dodge a railway engineer's toy locomotive passing by. As Thomas jumps over the gap, the toy locomotive suddenly makes it past the freight train. Thomas grabs the sledge and some ski sticks and slides down the mountain) *Thomas: Yahoooo! So far, so good. Now, let's freeze out the witch. Come on! The sledge is ready and winter's not the weather. Yodel-ay-hee-hoo! *Alcor: It was the night before Christmas in the year of 1933, when this hobo named the King decided he wanted to ride for free. Just as he was riding on the roof as King of the Pole, it started to fall with that with that stuff called snow. The engine began to fall down the steep enbankment, as some ice dropped flat, and headed toward a tunnel, which was called Flat Top Tunnel. *Phoenix: The train flew its way toward the tunnel and moved faster. Then Poor King was nervous, and up ahead came disaster, he had no time to holler, he had no time to cry. He got slipped off this train like a stone flipping over the slope in July. His ghost still likes this train. *Akane: What I'm trying to do to your train is, I need to turn the gauges together, and that's how I will do it. *(Thomas is at a high speed. He speeds down the mountain after Alcor and Phoenix tell the story to Akane about the Hobo on the Polar Express through until he reaches the bottom) *Thomas: Be cool now. We're in the grip of the winter. *(Thomas hears a sneezing sound. He finds Luke, his first son, not hurt, but feeling cold. He cuddles into him. Luke picks up a few freight cars and sets off into a long tunnel, leaving Thomas far behind) *Thomas: Now, let's get this trip going. *(Thomas hops onto different platforms to collect some prizes and different sounds for which keypads need the right tune, but falls down a hole, and climbs back up) *Thomas: Oh my! Don't be slow. I'm ready to go. *(Thomas hops onto all of the platforms, but accidentally falls after an ice pop bumps him on the head, and climbs back up) *Thomas: Oh my! Hello? One life to go. I hope you saw the signs. *(Thomas hops onto the platforms and finally gets the right notes that unlock the door) *Thomas: We did it. Thanks to your big memory chip. *(Thomas leaps into a mine cart and begins sliding the mountain) *Thomas: I'm going through this tunnel if it's the last thing it is. Oh, you want to take it from the top again. *(Thomas speeds through the tunnel of the mines back and forth. He continues to do all the results and goes on the right tracks each time he comes to every junction. The Spiteful Breakvan spins round in circles, gets uncoupled, flies backwards, and gets coupled on again) *Alcor: Stop the train! Pull the brake! Or we'll crash! Shut off steam! *Troublesome Trucks: Hurrah! Hurrah! *(Thomas finally comes to a stop, panting for breath) *Thomas: We've made it. Well done! *(Thomas finds his second son, Stephen, hanging on a tree, dangling for dear life. Stephen finally comes down and collects a few freight cars and slowly chugs away, leaving Thomas to find Tillie all alone) *Thomas: Let's go! *Troublesome Truck 1: Now that's the way you'd like to speak! *Troublesome Truck 2: He'll get even! *Troublesome Truck 3: Thomas has right not to poke his funnel in here. *Troublesome Truck 4: We like him. *Troublesome Truck 5: And his wife. *Troublesome Truck 6: And the kids. *Spiteful Breakvan: Speed up! *(Thomas remembers all the gates and styles where he always stops. He remembers the noises on the animals after he hears them and jumps over the river. Suddenly, he falls into the mud twice and sinks) *Thomas: Imagine people take baths like this for fun. Don't be slow. I'm ready to go. Hello? One life to go. *(Thomas makes it over the gap of the mud and manages to open the gate by clicking on the right buttons) *Thomas: Well done. We've made it. Up we go. Just don't lose your grip now. Cause you may fall. *(Thomas begins to climb up the high mountain and repeats until he has reached the very top of the mountain) *Thomas: Yay! We've made it. We're on top of the world now. *(Thomas walks up to Tillie, who turns around, and grabs his hand, as they both walk slowly home with the Birthday Train) *Thomas: Mavis's cave will be with me. Oh, twist my tail! She's cleaning the floor. Better keep off the clean spots. *(Mavis tries to fry Thomas with her force lightning, but fails when Thomas's blue lightsaber activates, and carries the blow while he collects some prizes to win. Thomas comes into a hiding place to find Emily, who was cold and green, and all alone. Emily gasps and chuckles. Thomas and Emily walk along after their three kids fix up their plane, and soon, the whole family fly their plane all the way home) Category:UbiSoftFan94